


Drama Queen

by ViennatheDachshund



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViennatheDachshund/pseuds/ViennatheDachshund
Summary: All Hajime wanted to do was to get a shower, a glass of water, and go to bed...





	Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to CJ and Amalas for looking this over, giving me feedback, and encouraging me. You two are awesome and I love you both!

“You don’t know how much I wish I had a car right now,” said Iwaizumi, wiping the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief.

“Tell me about it,” replied Kuroo, a bead of sweat running down his neck.

The sun was barely up but the heat from yesterday still clung to the pavement as Kuroo and Iwaizumi made their trek home from the factory.

“Not many more night shifts now till I have the cash for a good used one.”

“Still gonna stick with the night shifts once you get the car?” Kuroo asked

“Hell no!” exclaimed Iwaizumi, “the night shifts kill me. I don’t know how you do it.”

“They say cats are nocturnal,” said Kuroo with a wry grin.

Iwaizumi snorted and reached over to push the button for the crosswalk.

“Anyway,” continued Kuroo, “I was planning on going out for drinks to night. You and Oikawa want to join me?”

“You should have told me sooner,” grunted Iwaizumi, “I would have told Oikawa to start getting ready yesterday.”

Kuroo stifled a laugh. The crosswalk symbol signaled for them to walk.

“Is he really that much of pain to live with?” Kuroo asked.

“No,” sighed Iwaizumi. “Not really. It’s just sometimes...sometimes he’s just-”

“Just such a drama queen?”

Iwaizumi laughed and rolled both his shoulders and his eyes.

“Yeah,” he replied, “that’s a good way to put it.”

They rounded the corner and Iwaizumi began to dig his keys out of his pocket.

“Well, if you decide you’re up for it tonight, shoot me a text,” said Kuroo. He continued to walk down the street after Iwaizumi halted in front of his building, lifting a hand as a goodbye.

“I will,” said Iwaizumi, mimicking his friend’s motion. He unlocked the door to his building, locked the door behind him, then groaned at the thought of climbing the stairs to his apartment. His feet were sore and all he wanted to do was to get a shower, a glass of water, and go to bed.

“Tooru, I’m home,” he called out, stepping into the darkened apartment. _That’s weird_ he thought. Tooru was almost always up by now. He flipped on the light switch and sighed. Her clothes were flung all over the apartment; on the floor, draped over the tv, in a pile on the chair. Iwaizumi sighed and began to pick up her clothing, growing increasingly frustrated as his arms filled up with skirts and dresses.

“Oi, Shittykawa,” he yelled as he began to walk down the hall to the bedroom, “don’t just leave your-”

Then he saw it, scrawled across the wall in pink lipstick:

 

UGLY

 

_Fuck,_ he thought, dropping the clothes and running to the bedroom door. His eyes grazed across the other insults, written in eyeliner; “freak”, “scum”, “garbage”. He grabbed the door handle.

Locked.

Iwaizumi quickly dashed to the other bedroom door, the one in the bathroom.

 

_Crunch_.

 

_Oh god,_ thought Iwaizumi. Not wanting to, but knowing that he needed to, Iwaizumi flipped on the light switch. It was a good thing he was in the bathroom because what he saw next made him want to puke.

The mirror was shattered and glass shards were everywhere. Makeup and hair accessories littered the counter and floor and her favorite dress, the teal one with the sparkles and the tutu-like skirt, had been torn to shreds and stained with blood. A hot wave of terror blanketed Iwaizumi. He reached for the bedroom door and pushed hard.

Locked.

“Damnit!” he yelled, jiggling the handle furiously. “Open the door!”

No response.

“Open it or I’m busting the door in!” he screamed.

Nothing.

Iwaizumi braced himself against the door frame and brought his knee up to his chest. In one solid kick the doorknob was off, the adrenaline masking the pain in his foot.

 

There she was, sitting naked on the bedroom floor, one hand in the air, wrapped around a mirror shard, the other in her lap, wrapped around her penis.

“Tooru…” The whisper left Iwaizumi’s lips as he sank to his knees.

She was gripping the shard so tight her knuckles were white. Blood dripped from hand, down the length of the glass, and onto her thigh. Her gaze was transfixed on what lie in the other hand.

“Tooru, baby, please…” begged Iwaizumi, his brow furrowed. On his hands and knees, he reached out to her with one arm, his posture much like someone who was trying to get a stray kitten to come to them.

Her hand moved shakily closer to her genitals. Than she retracted it. Than it sank lower again. Than she pulled it back. Again. And again. The whole time she couldn’t stop staring.

“Tooru,” he said in a soft but firm voice “look at _me_.”

Oikawa slowly turned her head to look at Iwaizumi, her eyes still distant, still filled with anguish.

“Put it down. Slowly.” His voice was serious. His eyes were commanding.

After a long pause, Oikawa lowered her hand to her side, her hand relinquishing its grasp on the shard. Iwaizumi quickly crawled across the floor and tossed the shard across the room. Then he pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around Oikawa’s hand.

“Hold this tightly, okay?” he said. She obediently clenched her fist. Then she collapsed into Iwaizumi’s lap and began to sob, her nude body shaking from head to toe.

“I just can’t do this anymore,” she sputtered through her tears, “I just can’t!”

Iwaizumi held her in his lap, stroking her hair and making soft _shhh...shh…_ noises to comfort her. She cried for hours, the entirety of her mascara washing off and dripping onto Iwaizumi’s jeans. Eventually she fell asleep, Iwaizumi still stroking her hair. He checked her hand and found that the bleeding had mostly stopped. Finally able to breathe, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the foot of the bed, sleep claiming him immediately.

He woke up an hour later to the sound of a text alert. He slowly pulled his phone out of his back pocket, careful not to wake Oikawa. It was from Kuroo:

Kuroo: Still on for drinks to tonight?

Iwaizumi: Not tonight. Oikawa’s not up to it.

Kuroo: lol. Long live the drama queen?

Iwaizumi: Yeah. Long live.


End file.
